


pup tart

by brandywine421



Series: Marci's Kitchen [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: "We all have our own coping mechanisms, Marci but - you never cry.""Not where anyone can see me, what kind of girl do you think you married?" she protested.Foggy didn't hesitate, raising his chin to meet her gaze.  "I plead the fifth.  Anything I can do to help you cope with the nothing being wrong?"What was she supposed to say?  That she got bored when she had time off while they waited for their grants to go through?  That she got lonely on the days she rattled around the house while he was in court with his BFF?  That she got scared on the nights when he was off rescuing his stupid BFF?  That she missed when he was her BFF - no she would never say that.Tumblr flashfic where Foggy gets Marci a dog that likes Matt more.
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl
Series: Marci's Kitchen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999186
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	pup tart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notawriterjustalurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/gifts).



> This is for **Notawriterjustalurker** who is powering through the 2020 speedbumps and still managing to produce content and put out positive vibes.
> 
> Unbetaed and moved from tumblr.
> 
> Rated for bad language as always.

_"What's wrong? Oh, hon - "_

"You never call me hon," Marci said, swiping at her cheeks and inwardly cursing the small break in her voice from the impromptu sobbing session. "What are you doing here?"

"Jury came back early, thought I'd surprise you - what's wrong?" Foggy urged, tugging her against him and pressing his lips to her cheeks one at a time before kissing her mouth.

She motioned to the TV and the paused cartoon onscreen. "Nothing's wrong, I just - it got me, you know? It always gets me but - don't make fun of me."

"We all have our own coping mechanisms, Marce but - you never cry."

"Not where anyone can see me, what kind of girl do you think you married?" she protested.

Foggy didn't hesitate, raising his chin to meet her gaze. "I plead the fifth. Anything I can do to help you cope with the nothing being wrong?"

What was she supposed to say? That she got bored when she had time off while they waited for their grants to go through? That she got lonely on the days she rattled around the house while he was in court with his BFF? That she got scared on the nights when he was off rescuing his stupid BFF? That she missed when he was her BFF - no she would never say that. They all needed Matt to be alive.

"Right, well, since my surprise has gone horribly awry and made you doubt how well I know the 'woman' I married - let's have a conversation I've put off too long."

"I don't want to have a conversation, I want to wash my face, brush my teeth and turn off the rabbits and let you surprise me again - "

He laughed softly and released her from his embrace. "Don't think it works quite like that, but let me start the pitch and see where we land."

"The pitch?" Marci asked. Washing up could wait, a surprise and now a pitch - Foggy was scheming.

"Right. I know you never planned on living in Hell's Kitchen, especially not my parents' house but - "

"It's our house," she interrupted. They'd been through this and it was fine - fine!

"Exactly," he smiled faintly. "But you're the one with the commute now and the neighborhood's never going to be safe after dark, but I'll deny it if you tell Matt I said it. I want you to be safe but I need you to be happy, too."

"I am, Foggy - "

"I want to adopt a dog with you. I love you, you love dogs and we already share plants and three fish - "

"Two fish - " she corrected absently as she processed his words. Waterproof mascara be damned - "What? Really?"

"Yeah, yes."

She searched his face for the catch. "You said you didn't want a dog because Matt didn't like them."

Foggy sighed, sinking into a guilt slump. "I was - misinformed and he has been hassling me for weeks since I told him about it. He has since clarified that he never wanted a seeing eye dog because of independence and codependency reasons but he has no problems with pets. I was using him for an excuse because - dogs are a lot."

"So why - "

"You love dogs and I love you. You gave up - don't interrupt," he said, kissing her quickly. "You gave up things to make me happy and this is something I can do for you. You'll have someone to watch depressing rabbit cartoons with and jog with you and walk with you to the bodega when I can't and - you and I will have something that's just ours."

God. "Are you sure?"

"I know going back to work with Matt and Karen is an adjustment, but - you're my partner and I don't ever want you to feel like you're second best."

"Surprise," she whispered. Then she tackled him to the couch. A dog! She'd never been allowed to have a dog as a child or in any of her apartments - and The Nelsons never had a dog in the house - a puppy! They were going to have a puppy!  
  


* * *

  
Everyone seemed to have an opinion once she told them they were getting a dog - mostly supportive, but with preferences crushing her 'fluffy perfect puppy' ideals at every turn.

"You're stressing about this too much, it's your dog - I mean, Foggy's, too, but yours," Karen insisted when she saw the spread of post-its across the counter. "None of these opinions matter."

She picked out her office instructions - they allowed 'comfort' animals as long as they weren't disruptive and a lot of the kids and abuse victims that passed through seemed to appreciate them. She picked off the notes from the mailman, parking attendant and three baristas. Matt's only request was that it wasn't small enough for him to accidentally kick which she thought was fair. "Okay. So not a giant breed or work won't approve it, not a purse dog or Matt might punt it into traffic and not a hairy one or Foggy will protest extra vacuuming."

"I think it's adorable that you're telling everyone about it, I almost want to throw you a puppy shower but Foggy's already filled up the nursery," Karen smiled, picking off more of the post-its. "So you have the criteria now, right?"

Foggy walked in and took in the display. "Spreadsheet didn't work out?"

"I needed to get my thoughts in order. I - I think I'm ready."

"Ready? Oh wow, are you sure?" Foggy stammered, fumbling with his jacket.

Karen bit back a laugh but Marci pulled him into a hug. "Relax, we don't need to go right now, we agreed to adopt from a shelter so we can start with the websites before making appointments."

"Matt offered him paternity leave but he didn't give ninety day notice," Karen said. "But we're handling the office."  
  


* * *

  
Poppy was six months old and listed as a 'possible' Corman Shepherd - so Corgi and German Shepherd parents, if the shelter's trainers were reading her coloring and energy correctly.

Marci didn't care - Poppy was adorable and sweet and cuddled with her without a treat and licked her face without slowing her eager tail-wagging. Foggy had been doubtful since they stepped into the loud kennel but his face was soft when she turned to check his reaction.

"She's still very young but if you train her - " the intern started.

"I will do anything you say if I can take her home," Marci interrupted.

"Hang on there, babe,' Foggy hesitated but Poppy licked her face and she smothered the pup with cuddles and ignored his sigh. "Right. We filled out all the paperwork and passed our application, is there paperwork I can sign?"  
  


* * *

  
It took a few days to un-paper-train Poppy and use the backyard and 'walkies!' instead but it took longer to train her not to bark at, well, everything. She was a hyper-vigilant barking machine and perfect for grocery runs and backyard squirrel defense.

Foggy let them have two weeks of privacy before introducing Poppy to Matt and Karen and she knew that Poppy was only a puppy and could do nothing wrong ever - but the lack of barking and beeline the dog made for Matt made her heart hurt.

Poppy barked at Karen, barked at Theo, barked at Foggy once before taking it back - but she pawed at Matt's knees for attention and whined until he petted her - she never did that for Marci.

"You all right?" Foggy asked, giving her a concerned look.

"Of course," she said, turning to raid their coffee and not wanting her jealousy to show.

Of course. Of course Poppy - her puppy - would love Matt Murdock - everyone loved Matt Murdock - of course - 

"Hey. Separation anxiety or something else?" Foggy asked, sliding his hand across her back.

"She ate Mr. Cthulhu but in her defense, you didn't put your toys away and she's teething," Marci deflected, his horrified gasp successfully distracting them both.  
  


* * *

  
"Jesus Christ - don't do that, what the fuck - " She tried to catch her breath as Daredevil vaulted over the back fence and landed on one knee like a superhero action movie. Show off. Poppy darted through the doggie door into the grass and assaulted him with cuddles and no bark - fuck - what the hell.

"Sorry. I - wanted to talk to you privately, even though Foggy hates when I talk to you privately," Matt said, tucking his stupid cowl under his arm. The helmet hair was not a good look but with his unshielded eyes - it made him look too raw. Not weak, just, too bare for her comfort.

"You could've used the door, or better, the doorbell in that case," she sighed. "What's on your mind?"

"Poppy," Matt said. "I wanted to explain."

She tried not to growl. He wasn't a mind-reader, lie detector she could believe, Foggy, but nothing more. - "What do you think you know about my dog?"

He held up a roped hand and stuffed it into pockets she couldn't make out in the dark suit. She leaned forward to see what he pulled out but Poppy was faster, leaping to snatch the strip of bacon from his fingers.

"Dogs bark at me and chase all the time, Marci, so I keep treats in my suit - here - " He reached into another unseen pocket and flicked something into the air. A lollipop - grape - landed in her lap. "For the kids."

"You keep bacon in your pants," Marci said, just to have it spoken aloud. "Bacon."

"Dog treats don't work as well and there are raccoons and cat contingencies - not birdseed though, there was an incident with a pigeon coop that's best left off the record," Matt said absently before tilting his head toward her.

She leaned forward, choking and Poppy rushed over to snuggle furiously against her leg. She exhaled, the laugh bubbling out.

"I - just thought you should know," Matt said, relaxing and rocking back on his heels. "It's selfish - I'm selfish - but having you here means Foggy's actually happy about living here again. He wasn't before and - I didn't want him to move back."

Oh. "Why not?"

"You take care of him, and you give him someone that he can take care of. He needs those things and with his family gone and Theo dating that surgeon - there was nothing for him here without you," Matt said quietly. 

"Fuck you, Matt," she sighed. "But thanks. How did you know I was upset about Poppy?"

"Frank still hasn't figured out how I keep getting into his hideouts without alerting his dog, he's obsessed with it. I hope you'll be able to keep my secret and not rat me out - I need to keep him on his toes."


End file.
